tedsoutfitfandomcom-20200213-history
New Jersey and coal
Introduction New Jersey had 9 coal-fired generating stations in 2005, with 2,237 MW of capacity, representing 11.5% of the state's total electric generating capacity; New Jersey ranks 36th out of the 50 states in terms of coal-fired electric generating capacity.Existing Electric Generating Units in the United States, 2005, Energy Information Administration, accessed April 2008. In 2006, New Jersey's coal-fired power plants produced 10.7 million tons of CO2, 55,000 tons of sulfur dioxide, and 16,000 tons of nitrogen oxide; coal-fired power plants were responsible for 8.7% of the state's total CO2 emissions.Estimated Emissions for U.S. Electric Power Industry by State, 1990-2006, Energy Information Administration, 2007. In 2005, New Jersey emitted 14.2 tons of CO2 per person, about 50% less than the U.S. average.New Jersey Energy Consumption Information, eRedux website, accessed June 2008. No coal was mined in New Jersey in 2006.Coal Production and Number of Mines by State and Mine Type, Energy Information Administration, accessed June 2008. Governor Corzine and NJ Department of Environmental Protection release global warming plan In December 2008, the NJ DEP and Governor Corzine announced a new plan to attack greenhouse gas emissions in the state. The plan recommends state action and policies that will:"As Jackson heads to the EPA, NJ DEP and Governor Corzine Release Nation’s Boldest Global Warming Plan ," Environment America, December 15, 2008. * Clean up existing power plants, put a moratorium on new coal-fired power plants, and expand renewable energy to ensure that all electric sources in the state are carbon-free by 2050. The plan demonstrates that New Jersey could meet all of its electricity needs solely through renewable sources. * Promote clean, efficient vehicles, including zero emission electric cars, with a goal of eliminating fossil fuels from the transportation sector. * Mandate that buildings meet state-of-the-art efficiency standards and incorporate renewable energy with the goal that, by 2030, every new building should generate more electricity than it consumes. Citizen activism History With little or no coal reserves, New Jersey has no history of coal mining.State Coal Profiles, Energy Information Administration, 1994. The coal power industry is also relatively weak in the state, which is dominated by nuclear and natural gas-fired power production. The license for the 641-MW Oyster Creek nuclear power plant, built in 1969, is expiring in 2009. However, due to a carbon cap that has been proposed by the state's governor - and facing the alternative of building new coal-fired power plants - state regulators are now considering extending Oyster Creek's license.Aging Nuclear Power Plants May Affect Emissions Pact, New York Times, Sept. 14, 2005. Legislative issues Proposed coal plants Active There are no active coal-fired power plant proposals in New Jersey. Cancelled *West Deptford Project, West Deptford, NJ Coal lobbying groups Coal power companies *NRG Energy **Headquarters in Princeton, NJ **9th biggest coal energy producer in U.S. **Controls 26 coal-fired generating stations with 8657 MW total capacity **Active proposals: Big Cajun I, Big Cajun II Unit 4, Huntley Generating Station, Limestone 3 *Public Service Electric & Gas **Headquarters in Newark, NJ **Controls 4 coal-fired generating stations with 1713 MW total capacity *Pepco Holdings *Pacific Gas and Electric Company Existing coal plants New Jersey had 9 coal-fired generating units at 7 locations in 2005, with 2,237 MW of capacity - representing 11.5% of the state's total electric generating capacity.Environmental Integrity Project, "Dirty Kilowatts: America’s Most Polluting Power Plants", July 2007.Dig Deeper, Carbon Monitoring for Action database, accessed June 2008. Click on the locations shown on the map for plant details: 39.690711, -75.487656, Carneys Point Generating Plant Click here for more information. 39.682239, -75.508217, Deepwater Generating Station Click here for more information. 39.289724, -74.633944, England Generating Station Click here for more information. 39.489013, -75.034185, Howard Down Generating Station Click here for more information. 40.744472, -74.073111, Hudson Generating Station Click here for more information. 39.789722, -75.403333, Logan Generating Plant Click here for more information. 40.182267, -74.731944, Mercer Generating Station Click here for more information. Here is a list of coal power plants in New Jersey with capacity over 400 MW:Environmental Integrity Project, "Dirty Kilowatts: America’s Most Polluting Power Plants", July 2007.Dig Deeper, Carbon Monitoring for Action database, accessed June 2008. These 2 plants represent 58.7% of New Jersey's coal energy generating capacity, 4.7% of the state's total CO2 emissions, and 13.2% of its total SO2 emissions. Major coal mines There are no coal mines in New Jersey.Major U.S. Coal Mines, Energy Information Administration, accessed June 2008. Citizen groups Resources References Related SourceWatch articles *David W. Crane *Existing U.S. Coal Plants *US proposed coal plants (both active and cancelled) *Coal plants cancelled in 2007 *Coal plants cancelled in 2008 * Profiles of other states (or click on the map) External links Category:U.S. state coal profiles